Dyskusja z bronią
by Sujishi
Summary: Co stałoby się, gdyby bronie potrafiły przybrać ludzki kształt i całkiem normalnie rozmawiać z właścicielem i osobami z jego otoczenia? Seria (prawdopodobnie) krótkich one-shootów.
1. Yubashiri, Sandai Kitetsu,Wado Ichimonji

Sanji stał na pokładzie Sunny i patrzył za odchodzącymi członkami załogi. Tym razem przypadała jego kolei przy pilnowaniu okrętu, w czasie gdy wszyscy pozostali wybrali się do pobliskiego miasta po zakupy. Cóż, prawie wszyscy.

Zirytowane spojrzenie kucharza powędrowało w stronę pochrapującego spokojnie Zoro. Szermierz leżał na swoim ulubionym miejscu w pobliżu dziobu i spał w najlepsze. Pewnie nawet nie słyszał, jak przybijali do brzegu.

Sanji ruszył w kierunku zielonowłosego z zamiarem obudzenia go niezbyt delikatnym kopnięciem. Skoro i tak musiał pilnować statku, to może uda mu się zagonić tego glona do roboty?

Nie udało mu się podejść nawet na odległość kilku kroków, gdy drogę zastąpiła mu jakaś postać. Była to wysoka i szczupła kobieta. Długie, białe włosy opadały jej swobodnie na plecy. Zwiewna biała suknia delikatnie podkreślała jej kobiece kształty. Wydawała się być bezbronna, ale blondyn nie dał się zwieść pozorom. Wiedział, że te czarne oczy widziały w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat więcej śmierci, niż on w całym swoim życiu.

\- Chyba nie próbujesz znowu zaatakować Zoro, prawda, Sanji? - zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę na bok w ostrzegawczy sposób.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, moja piękna. - odpowiedział, niemal natychmiast zmieniając zdanie. Przecież nie będzie się kłócić z kobietą. Nawet, jeżeli nie była człowiekiem.

\- Hej, ero-kuku, znowu próbujesz poderwać moją Wado Ichimonji? - zapytał szermierz, unosząc leniwie jedną powiekę i spoglądając na parę przed nim.

\- Zamknij się, marimo! Taki glon jak ty nie zasługuje na tak piękną kobietę jak Wado-chan.

\- Coś ty powiedział? Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem za słaby, by mieć tak wspaniały miecz? - Zoro poderwał się zdenerwowany i zbliżył się do kucharza. Z jego oczu strzelały błyskawice.

\- No już, chłopcy, przestańcie. - odezwał się nowy głos. Obydwoje podnieśli głowy, żeby zobaczyć kolejną stojącą przed nimi kobietę.

Czarne włosy spływały jej łagodnymi falami na ramiona. Złote ubrania oplatały jej ciało zmysłowymi splotami. Złote oczy rzucały blondynowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenia.

\- Yubashiri, jak zwykle jesteś zbyt łagodna. - mruknął zielonowłosy, mierząc rywala wzrokiem.

\- Powinieneś się jej posłuchać. Co to za facet, który nie słucha kobiet? - zapytał zirytowany Sanji, prostując się. Tym razem zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Widzicie, mówiłem. Jak zawsze stchórzył. - kolejna osoba dołączyła do dyskusji. Tym razem był to dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Krótkie, czarne włosy okalały twarz, wykrzywioną złośliwym uśmiechem. Ciemne oczy mierzyły otoczenie zimnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Czerwone kimono wydawały się być podarte czy nawet nadpalone u dołu. Osobnik ten emanował silną aurą niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Sandai Kitetsu jak zawsze ma rację. - zaśmiał się Zoro.

\- Co? Czyli chcesz się bić, tak?

\- Masz coś do mnie?

Już po chwili obydwaj szarpali się, wciąż się wyzywając. Ręka Zoro sięgnęła po Yubashiri, która była najbliżej.

\- Jesteś aż tak słaby, że w walce ze mną musisz zasłaniać się kobietą?

\- Skoro aż tak bardzo boisz się moich mieczy, załatwię cię samym Kitetsu.

Słysząc to, czarnowłosy zbliżył się do pary walczących i oderwał Sanji'ego od swojego właściciela. Złapał go za kołnierz koszuli, czekając na rozkaz przemiany w miecz.

\- Powinieneś uważać. On jest przeklęty. - zaśmiał się szermierz, widząc jak jego przeciwnik szarpie się w stalowym uchwycie Kitetsu. Na te słowa oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się.

\- Co, teraz walczysz za pomocą klątw? Zabieraj te ręce. - ostatnie zdanie skierowane było do czarnowłosego.

\- Zawsze tak walczyłem. - Mimo swoich słów, Zoro złapał Sandai Kitetsu, który na powrót był w formie katany, i poczekał, aż drugi mężczyzna pozbiera się.

Walka zaczęła się na nowo, obserwowana tylko przez dwie stojące z boku katany.

 **Witam i dziękuję tym, którzy to przeczytali :) Na pomysł wpadłam jakiś czas temu, ale jakoś tak odkładałam zabranie się do tego. Planuję tego fica przeciągnąć do kilku krótkich one-shootów, zupełnie ze sobą nie związanych (inni bohaterowie, inny czas), ale z tym samym motywem. Mam nawet kilka pomysłow. Jeżeli macie jakieś pomysły, to chętnie przeczytam. Wszystkie komentarze mile widziane! Dobranoc (jako, że piszę to o godzinie trzeciej nad ranem, to jedyne pożegnanie, które przyszło mi do głowy xD )**


	2. Nanashaku Jitte, Shigure

Smoker przeciągnął się w swojej kabinie. Jego ludzie robili się coraz bardziej denerwujący. Co chwilę przylatywali do niego z kolejnymi swoimi problemami, najczęściej tymi, które marynarza kompletnie nie obchodziły. Tak jak teraz.

\- Taisa, widać piracki statek! - zameldował jakiś jego podwładny.

\- Co w związku z tym? - zapytał zirytowany, podnosząc głowę znad sterty papierów.

\- Emm... - chłopak, mógł mieć najwyżej szesnaście lat, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, tracąc naglę całą pewność siebie. - Chciałbym... zapytać, jakie są rozkazy.

\- Czy widzisz na maszcie flagę Słomkowego?

\- N... nie.

\- Czy jest to pirat, którego nagroda przekracza 50mln Berri?

\- Nie, taisa, ale...

\- Co jest obowiązkiem Marynarki?

\- Łapać piratów.

\- Więc po co zadajesz głupie pytania!? - niemal wrzasnął, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Podwładny cofnął się ze strachem.

\- P... przepraszam! Już się tym zajmujemy! - powiedział i szybko uciekł z pomieszczenia.

Smoker wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby się uspokoić i usiadł z powrotem.

\- Nie przesadziłęś trochę? - usłyszał rozbawiony głos gdzieś po swojej prawej. Spojrzał tam i zauważył niewielką postać. Chłopak, dzieciak właściwie, siedział na jego łóżku i machał w powietrzu nogami. Ubrany był w niebieskie spodenki sięgające kolan i taki sam kolor bluzy na długi rękaw z kapturem. Na głowie miał białą czapkę z daszkiem.

\- Jitte, możesz nie wtrącać się w sprawy marynarki?

Nanashaku Jitte skrzywił się lekko, słysząc te słowa.

\- Smo-ya... Ale jesteś nudny~ Mógłbyś oderwać się czasem od tych swoich papierów i pobawić się ze mną~. - jęczał dzieciak, powodując pojawienie się żyłki na czole białowłosego.

\- Ty też będziesz mnie denerwował?

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz się ze mną bawić...

\- Smoker-san! - do kabiny wpadła kolejna osoba. Tym razem była to kobieta. Miała na sobie różową koszulkę w kwiaty i dżinsowe spodnie. Na głowie miała okulary. - Nasi ludzie nie radzą sobie z tymi piratami.

\- Agh, co was wszystkich dzisiaj napadło? - zapytał jej przełożony ze złością wstając i obchodząc biurko. - Jitte, szykuj się! Chyba musimy pomóc tym ofermą.

\- Tak jest~

\- Tashigi-san, czy my też powinniśmy się przyłączyć? - zapytał mężczyzna, pojawiając się znikąd za kobietą marynarz. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną yukatę w białe wzory. Białe włosy związał w koński ogon.

\- Och, Shigure, szukałam cię. Tak, pomóżmy im. - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa, kiwając głową.

Już chwilę później dwójka marynarzy, każde z własną bronią w ręku przepuściło atak na zaskoczonych piratów.

* * *

 **Hehehe, przepraszam. Musiałam to zrobić :3 Bo w końcu... Smoker, który musi użerać się z małym, baaardzo irytującym dzieciakiem? Poza tym... Sama nazwa: Nanashaku Jitte. To przecież brzmi jak dzieciak, nee~? Co do Shigure... Nie wiem, samo tak wyszło. Naprawdę. Przez chwilę chciałam go nawet zrobić kobietą, ale uznałam, że nie. Dopiero, kiedy doszłam do części, kiedy Shigure się pojawia po prostu... Zobaczyłam go takim, jak go opisałam. To jeden z tych, który ubiera się w tradycyjne japońskie wdzianka, chodzi z wachlarzem i pomaga swojej właścicielce... Może kiedyś wrócę jeszcze do nich, chciałabym opisać jeszcze jedno wydarzenie...**

 **Piszcie, co o tym myslicie i kogo chcielibyście zobaczyć (albo przeczytać?) następnym razem! Generalnie każdy, kto ma broń się nadaje. W tej chwilę myślę jeszcze nad Mihawkiem i Lawem, ale kto wie...?**


	3. Kokuto Yoru

\- Hej, Takanome, chcę deser! - jęczała płaczliwie Perona, latając dookoła Mihawka. Dosłownie latając.

\- To sobie weź. Jest w kuchni. - poradził jej Jastrzębiooki, unosząc do ust kieliszek z winem i przewracając stronę w gazecie.

\- Co!? Chcesz, żebym sama sobie nałożyła? To nie jest słodkie! - marudziła dalej.

Shichibukai nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Och, dlaczego Zoro sobie poszedł? Nudno tu teraz! - różowowłosa usiadła ciężko na fotelu naprzeciw mężczyzny i zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego złowrogo. To również nie przyniosło żadnych efektów.

\- Gdyby tylko Misiaczek tu był... - schowała twarz w jakiejś poduszce i poddała się rozpaczy.

\- No widzisz? Przez ciebie ona płacze. - odezwał się nowy głos. Przy fotelu szermierza stała wysoka kobieta. Miała na sobie czarną suknię z ciężkiego materiału. Jej ciemne włosy były spięte w ciasny warkocz, a ciemnofioletowe oczy patrzyły przyjaźnie na dziewczynę.

\- Dziękuję, Yoru. Tylko ty o mnie myślisz. - uśmiechnęła się Perona, widząc tu swoją szansę. Chyba tylko Kokuto Yoru była w stanie zmusić do czegoś tego chłodnego mężczyznę.

\- Przeze mnie? Nic jej nie zrobiłem. - mruknął, nawet nie podnosząc oczu znad kolejnego artykułu.

\- I właśnie w tym problem! Nie potrafisz obchodzić się z kobietami! - oburzyła się czarnowłosa, zmuszając w końcu mężczyznę do spojrzenia jej w oczy.

\- Hmm? Czy źle cię traktuję? - zapytał poważnie. Co jak co, ale jako najlepszy szermierz na świecie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zaniedbanie swojego ostrza.

\- Mnie nie, ale czuję się naprawdę źle, jak widzę płaczącą przyjaciółkę.

Różowowłosa zamrugała zdziwiona. Były przyjaciółkami? Kobieta nie była słodka. Wcale. Ale dość często urozmaicała czas dziewczynie, za co ta była jej wdzięczna. Chyba mogła powiedzieć, że się przyjaźniły.

\- Rozumiem. - Mihawk pokiwał głową i podniósł się z zamiarem pójścia do kuchni. Zanim odłożył gazetę w jego oczy rzuciły się nowe listy gończe. W szczególności jeden. - Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście są silniejsi. - mruknął, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

\- O kim mówisz? - usłyszał jeszcze pytanie, ale je zignorował. Jak to jest, że jedna kobieta potrafiła tak bardzo go zirytować?

A ludzie uparcie będą twierdzić, że Jastrzębiooki żyje w samotności. Och, ile on by oddał za chwilę spokoju!

* * *

I leci kolejny one-shoot. Jak to jest, że najwięcej moich tworów powstaje w godzinach nocnych? (Na przykład ten tutaj pisałam koło godziny 2 rano... a może w nocy? Chociaż dla mnie to wieczór...)

Nieważne. Yoru wyszła, jak wyszła. Mi tam pasuje. Jej ubiór to takie coś jak nosiły kobiety w średniowieczu, tylko całe czarne. Chociaż zastanawiając się nad tym teraz to średnio pasuje do postaci Mihawka (powinno być chyba coś bardziej hiszpańskiego?). Ale sam miecz jak najbardziej pasuje mi do tych realiów, więc zostanę przy tym wyglądzie.

I tak, jest mały spoiler. Nie wiem, na którym momencie jest anime, ale ci co czytają mangę pewnie znają nowe nagrody już od jakiegoś czasu. Ja sama jestem jak najbardziej wkurzona nowym rozdziałem. [SPOILER] Bo co z Sanjim? ;-; Jeszcze jakby tam gdzieś Brook przepadł, to bym przeżyła, ale Sanji!? Nowy rozdziale, nadchodź!

Miłego czytania. Piszcie co myślicie, proszę? O opowiadanku, albo o nowych rozdziałach One Piece, albo o tym, jaką macie pogodę... Cokolwiek, bo mi smutno ;-;

Chyba idę spać, bo mi odwala...


End file.
